Dame Folle De Chat
by KaylandAva
Summary: Prompt: So, basically, Alya finds a cat. She adopts it, and brings it to her class field trip. Things are okay, until Adrien shows up, and acts like her cat's personal drug. Things get a little crazy on the way home. MareeWriter.


_**Prompt:**_ **So, basically, Alya finds a cat. She adopts it, and brings it to her class field trip. Things are okay, until Adrien shows up, and acts like her cat's personal drug. Things get a little crazy on the way home.** **~MareeWriter.** **Thank you so much, MareeWriter! I wanted to dedicate this to you since you gave me the prompt! If anyone else wants to give me prompts to write, just PM me or review!** Marinette had just tripped on the curb, due to Tikki's rambling, when the heroine spotted her best friend. Mari picked herself off the ground, grumbling curses to the giggling kwami. This is EXACTLY why she didn't like mornings. She was more clumsy than usual. "Hey, Mari!" Alya ran towards her as fast as her legs would carry her and her stuff for the field trip. Alya screeched to a halt in front of the stunned and startled girl, panting and out of breath. "I… f… foun…" Alya tried to speak, but instead decided to shove something soft and furry in Marinette's arms. Marinette let out a startled squeak as the ball of fluff started to move, letting out an indignant mewl. The girl stared at it while it moved, and soon realized that it was a tiny calico kitten. Then, she smiled. It was so adorable with it's huge green eyes, and it's miniscule paws. She gently took it's paw and waved it at Alya. "What is it's name? When did you get it? And why do you have it now?" Alya chuckled, stopping Marinette's integration by answering her questions. "Well, her name is Callie, and I found her yesterday. Isn't she just adorable?!" Alya squealed, causing the bluenette to wince at the loudness of the squeal. "And the reason I have her now, is because the hotel we are going to is a pet hotel. I am so excited!" Alya did a happy dance, right in the middle of the street. Marinette giggled at her friend's enthusiasm and silliness. "Come on, dame folle de chat." Alya glared at her best friend, slightly offended by her accusations. "Hey, I am not a crazy cat lady!" Marinette laughed, "Sure you aren't. Besides, we should go, we don't want to be late and left behind!" And together, the friends skipped to school, arm in arm. ….. Marinette was slightly nervous. Heck, who was she kidding? She felt like a million akuma's decided her stomach would be a good place to stay and exercise. Why was she so nervous, You ask? Well, her lov-crush! Was going to sit next to her on the bus, which was a two hour trip! What if she was humiliated by Chloe in front of Adrien? What if she embarrassed herself?! "Hey, Mari!" The said girl screamed and whirled around with a round-house kick to the intruders stomach. Adrien groaned and doubled over, clutching his abdomen. Marinette's eyes widened, she hadn't meant to kick Adrien! "Ohmygosh! I am so sorry! Are you okay? Do you need something?" He looked up at the frazzled girl and tried to smile - but it probably looked like a grimace. "I-I'm fine. By the way, you have a strong kick. And fast reflexes. I didn't see it coming." He straightened up, offering his arm, "Are you ready for the field trip?" She sighed, still feeling guilty, but nodded. "Yeah, my stuff is already on the bus." He grinned a grin that Marinette had never seen him wear, and said, "Well, then, let us get going, Princess." She blushed lightly, a lovely pink color. She took his proffered arm, and together, they made their way to the bus. ….. "Look at her! She is so cute!" Alya was currently cooing over Callie, the calico kitten. Adrien turned around in his seat, "Who is so cute?" Alya stared at him as if he was stupid. "This kitten." She said it slowly with a "no duh" tone. Adrien twisted a bit more so he could see what Alya was squealing over. His eyes widened when he saw the feline, and he smiled softly, "Hey, kitty." Callie looked up from Alya's finger, and her eyes immediately were locked on him. "Mrow." Adrien lit up, "Mrow!" Alya and Marinette, along with Nino, stared at him. Had he lost it? Was he not getting enough sleep? The kitten stood up from the brunette's lap on it's hind legs and reached up to Adrien with it's teeny tiny paws. Adrien glanced up at the blogger, "Can I?" She nodded dazedly, still confuzzled by his earlier actions. The blonde model gingerly picked up the meowing creature and cradled it in his arms - almost lovingly. This was all too much for the three of them to process. Soon enough, the creaky bus lurched to a stop in front of a fancy hotel that looked dedicated to animals. There were statues of poodles and hairy cats posed elegantly near a fountain that had four-legged creatures milling around it. The class stared in awe - Except Chloe, who looked a bit green when a huge Saint Bernard came close to her. "Well, class, shall we have a look?" Everyone nodded and followed Mme. Bustier. A chubby man came and greeted them at the doors, waving grandly with pride towards the place they were visiting. "Welcome to the Miraculous hotel! Are you the class that we were going to show around today?" Marinette gawked at the nasally-voiced man. Had he said 'Miraculous'? She shook her head as if it would clear her thoughts. "C'mon, girl! Let's go in!" The excited blogger dragged her reluctant best friend through the entrance. ….. Adrien purred at the cat as it batted at his face lightly. Marinette rolled her eyes at the two. They were acting like cats! Well, one _was_ a cat, but still! She glanced at the pair again, just to be met with an empty seat. No cat. No Adrien. She blinked, where did those trouble-makers go to? She sat up straighter and swiveled her head from side to side. Still no adrien and Callie. Just her sleeping classmates that weren't Adrien. She heard something rustle from underneath her seat. Getting curious, she bent forwards enough to see under the bench, only to yelp and scramble back up at what she saw. Adrien had stuck his face out right when she had looked down. In other words, she got a faceful of Agreste. They were literally two inches apart. There was a squeak and a thud, coming from underneath her. She rolled her eyes again, knowing what had made the noise. This is why she loved him. **Oh my gosh, MareeWriter, I am so sorry I took so long and it isn't that good and it's too short and wow I need to get a hold of myself. Anyways, I'm sorry for any grammar errors, spell-check doesn't get everything and I didn't want to edit. So, tada.** **~KaylandAva~**   



End file.
